Beyond The Horizon
by TwixTheKitty
Summary: Where does Roxas disappear to during the bulk of Kingdom Hearts 2? What really happened to Axel, Xion, and Namine? Do Nobodies really die? My musings through the eyes of Roxas.


_Author's Note: This a random bit of musing I did a while back waiting for my friend to wake up after spending the night at her place watching Batman. Cool, I know. Please forgive the awkward phrasing; I'm not a very good writer after pulling a couple consecutive all-nighters. I might turn this into a chaptered story if time permits during the summer, but until then enjoy my first fanfic. (Oh dear, I suppose this is my official foray into utter dork-hood. Oh well.)_

* * *

><p>Black. Darkness engulfed him like a smothering velvet blanket. He was alone, in a place so packed full of pure, absolute nothing it made him claustrophobic. The paradox addled his brain; he buried his fingers into his golden hair and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of something. Anything.<p>

He knew his name: Roxas. But that wasn't really it, was it? Something else teetered on the precipice of forgotten in the back of his mind, hopelessly out of reach. Beyond the name there were faces: a man with flaming red hair, the vague shadow of a hooded girl beside him. The man waved and shouted something, as did the figure at his side, but no sound came, just a crushing wave of regret. Roxas' eyes began to sting, and he looked away.

To the right of them was a boy with spiky brown hair. His blue stare bore into Roxas, drawing him in. He felt a flurry of emotions stir inside himself; curiosity and fear, longing and rage. He shook off the boy's gaze and turned his mind away. Further off, there stood a blonde girl in a white dress. She was smiling, and a delicious warmth crept into his chest. He knew these people, but their names, like his own, escaped him. He tried to reach out to the girl, but the harder he thought about her, the foggier she became. A bitter taste lingered on his tongue as the four figures faded away, leaving him, once again, alone. He knew he didn't belong here; at least, not permanently. He had a purpose, a goal, but whatever it was eluded him. There was an emptiness inside him, aching like a wound. It briefly occurred to him that it might really be an injury, but discovered his skin was smooth and unmarred.

His mind wandered back to the warmth of the blonde girl's smile; he had felt no pain then. Maybe he was here to find someone: was she the one he was looking for? He opened his eyes, not that it really made a difference in the perpetual midnight. This place was so vast! Could he really be the only one here?_Only one way to find out,_ he mused. He stepped forward, the muscles in his leg screeching in protest. Roxas winced. How long had it been since he had moved from that spot? He took another step, gritting his teeth. Walking became gradually easier with every motion, but he still felt concerned as to why it was so difficult in the first place. Did time move differently here?

_Compared to where?_ he thought bitterly. He had no idea where he had come from before he ended up in this abyss, not the slightest notion. So why was he so sure it was different from this? Roxas kept was hard to tell how much ground he was making. With endless darkness stretching out all around him, he wasn't entirely sure if he was moving at all. He stopped and shut his eyes again. He was getting tired. _Just a little further. Then I'll rest. _When he opened his eyes once more, something had changed. In the distance, there was a pinprick of light. He rubbed his eyes; surely his weary mind was playing tricks on him. He moved his hands away and saw the light was now the size of a pea. It was growing. Thoughts of sleep flew from his mind and he sprinted towards it, not caring what the light was, only that it wasn't darkness. The glow grew rapidly, looking less like a circle and more like a person with every step. Roxas' heart pounded in his chest as the figure came closer and closer, details becoming clearer with every bound. Its eyes came into focus, and he stopped dead in his tracks. It was the girl in the white dress.

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Let me know with a review. Love, Twix :)<em>


End file.
